


Funboard AU Episode 2 (By Chacha)

by Pepperonipizza_9



Series: PDB Funboard Medieval AU [2]
Category: fun board
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperonipizza_9/pseuds/Pepperonipizza_9
Series: PDB Funboard Medieval AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138547
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Funboard AU Episode 2 (By Chacha)

Mars awoke in another room, her head was still spinning. Finally, after becoming aware of her surroundings, she noticed Sam in front of her, with a cold rag. “Ah you’re awake,” she said. “How are you feeling?” Mars said nothing for a few seconds. Finally she asked, “So it wasn’t a dream?” Sam sighed. “Afraid not. Juan really is dead. We have a council meeting today to discuss Osmonds descendance into leadership.” Mars groaned. Osmond...wasn’t the best choice. He was a good leader, but he was also biased towards Max. She knew of their affairs, she kept copies of the love letters they both exchanged with each other...for evidence, just in case. It wasn’t like she would be any better as a leader though, Sam would do a pretty good job. However, based on the laws and order of the heirs, that wouldn’t be possible. Osomnd had the power to change the laws, but even though he wasn’t traditional, he rather enjoyed power and control. Suddenly, Adel and Princess Rizetfoo, another close friend of Mars, came bursting into the room. “Adel? Rizet? Are you guys okay?”  
“Yes, we’re completely fine,” Rizetfoo said, out of breath. “Are you okay though?”  
“Yea I’m fine, it's just...ya know Juan…”  
Adel gave Mars a hug. “Don’t worry, it’s shocking for all of us. And to think Max would go to such extreme lengths…”  
“I know...oh well. Anyways, Sam and I must get going to a council meeting, if you would excuse us.”  
Mars stood up, and followed Sam out of the room, to the meeting hall. 

At the meeting hall sat Osmond, The High Priest Sophie, the council members, including the head judges, Hex, Peyz, and Twelver, a few scholars (who mainly just wrote things down), The kingdom messenger Froku, and the Knights, which included Dededo, 2nd in command, Captain Josh Chan, and Wellwalker, the head commander. For a few seconds there was only awkward silence, until Osmond cleared his throat. “I...assume we all know why we’re here…” more silence. Osmond continued. “Uh, anyway, I believe our first order of business should be that I prepare to ascend the throne, Wellwalker, I will need a few of your knights to protect me...from certain attacks.” Mars raised a hand, “Objection. Osmond, we should focus on protecting the city and the citizens. Max will come back, but they’re coming for you, we all know.” Murmurs arose from around the room. Osmond blushed. “Princess, I suggest you keep our personal...affairs out of this.” Mars slammed the letters down on the table. Even more panic was evident on Osmond’s face. “Not when it puts the kingdom at risk. We all know, Osomnd. Do you wish to choose between your lover or the kingdom? If you wish to marry Max, then so be it. But then you will not be allowed back through the gates after you are sent to leave.” Osmond sighed. “Alright, fine. Any other requests, your highness?” Mars nodded vigorously. “I request that we send a party to go after Max, and if we cannot turn them in, then at least destroy their plans.” Osmond shook his head. “That’s not necessary...once they find out I’m no longer on their side...they can’t turn to the mods either. Remember you wanted to focus on the kingdom? Well I agree, we need to reassure and focus on the kingdom.” Wellwalker spoke up, “If I may your majesty, the people wish to hear from you, as their new leader.”  
“Then I shall host a town gathering, I shall diminish any concerns of the possibility that I am still in touch with Max.”  
Mars butted in, “Sorry to interrupt once again, but are you sure we don’t need to send a search party? Max has just gotten away with treason...I highly doubt that the people will accept that.”  
Osmond sighed once again. “Why can’t you just trust the process…” Mars laughed sarcastically. “Because I cannot trust you Osmond, both you and Juan, constantly sided with Max, seeing through only your lenses.” More murmurs arose. Finally, Peyz spoke up. “Your highness, do you wish to say that Osmond is an unfit ruler?”  
“Yes”  
More gasps and murmurs. Osmond rose angrily from his chair. Twelver spoke up “Prince Osmond, your soon to be majesty, do you have any intention to change the laws, and pass the power down to the next eligible ruler, Princess Sam?” It was Osmond’s turn to laugh. “Why in the Holy Mother of Razen would I want to do that?” Hex spoke up, “If you cannot win the trust of Princess Mars, and Princess Sam, then that is fine. But you must at least win the trust of your own people, that is my call.” Peyz nodded “As one of the highest judges, I second this. If you do not, then your position of heir will be removed. All fair?” The rest of the judges, and the knights nodded. Osmond turned to look at Mars, “Well?” He asked. Mars looked at Sam. Sam simply nodded. “Alright, deal.” Mars said. Osmond smiled, Mars hated that smile, she would punch him if she could. “You both are dismissed if you wish to leave. Froku, please send a message to the citizens.” Mars, Sam, and Froku proceeded to leave the meeting. “May you be blessed Princess Mars, Princess Sam. Prince Osmond is quite suspicious,” said Froku as he ran off. Mars and Sam went back to find Adel and Rizet. “So? How’d it go?” Adel asked. Mars sighed. She proceeded to tell them everything that happened. “So Osmond really is ascending the throne...funny how he was able to cover up his affairs with Max so effortlessly. And he won’t even bother to send the military or at least a licensed search party? Something is definitely off.” Rizet noted. “Yes, I agree. But there’s not much we can do for now. Now we must focus on seeing the citizens and servants.” Sam stated firmly. “Alright, Sam you can talk to the servants, and Rizet, Adel, and I, will speak to the citizens.” Said Mars. “Alright! See you at dinner!” Sam walked off. 

Later, Adel, Rizet, and Mars walked around the town, speaking to the citizens, offering their condolences, and telling them the plans for Juan’s funeral, and Osmond’s ascension into power. “So, for those in the outskirts of town and from the nearby kingdoms...shall we send letters?” Rizet asked. “Yes, that’s the plan. Oh wait, we need to visit the church.” Mars walked over to where a nun was in a heated argument with another citizen. They looked peasant like, Mars could tell that they were probably an ex servant, based on their clothes. “I cannot keep lending you money if you’re only going to waste it!” The nun shouted. The young citizen just looked at the ground. “RX...please...come back to the church...we need you, that way you can keep earning money. All we ask from you are a few simple tasks...or why not ask-”  
RX glared at the nun. “Do. not. Mention. Them.” The nun took a deep breath “RX. Please, it’s for your own good.”  
“Oke,” RX said passively as he began walking off.  
“RX…”  
“What?”  
The nun gave him a pleading look, “RX...we miss you...the High Priest misses you, I miss you...Sister Dyls misses you…” Then nun handed him a bag of coins, as if to try and get him to stay. RX went silent for a few minutes, then grinned. “But did you miss my dick?” Mars gasped. Rizet and Adel fell to the floor trying to hold in their laughter. RX then tried to run, but was stopped by the nun, who was very angry. “I will not tolerate vulgarity in this sacred house!” The nun then proceeded to dump holy water on him and then beat him with a white cloth. That was usually a ritual for a blessing ceremony, but it could also be used to “cleanse” people who commited impure actions. Rizet could no longer hold in her laughter, she laughed so loud that the nun and RX took notice and turned around. The nun, extremely embarrassed, quickly bowed on their knees. RX just stood there. “RX!” The nun hissed, “Show some respect to the nobles.” RX reluctantly also got on his knees. The nun spoke up again, “Your highnesses, I’m so sorry, on behalf of myself and RX.” Mars laughed, “Don’t worry. Ease, you can get up. ”  
“Thank you. We haven’t been officially acquainted, but I’m Sister Arminist, I also go by Sister Armin.”  
Mars grinned. “Thank you, Sister Armin. We just came here to let you know of our condolences, and the plan for Juan’s funeral.” Suddenly, the high priest, Sophie, came outside with a monk as well. “Oh! Your highnesses, please pardon us, we did not know of your presence.” Sophie and the nun quickly curtsied. “No trouble at all, as I was saying earlier, I simply came to discuss the plans for Juan’s funeral...and Osmond’s ascension to the throne.” Sophie nodded, “I see...thank you for notifying us. I understand this is an extremely hard time, but especially for you. May Razen always be with you.” Mars held back a snort. “...Thank you,” she said as politely as possible. Mars never really worshipped the so-called living “god”. He wasn’t even a major one anyway. The high priest of the church always got to select which god and for some reason they picked...Razen. There wasn’t much about him anyway. Plus, he could still die, but then again he had infinite shields and was extremely powerful, so even though he was immortal, someone could kill him eventually. She’d even interacted with him a few times before, because he was supposed to bless the princesses. He often showed many different sides of him, he was either cold and uncaring, or extremely sarcastic. However he did have a softer side, but he never showed it around Mars. Figured. Mars walked over to the grand statue of Razen where the monk from earlier was scrubbing. They turned quickly around. “Your highness!”” they quickly curtsied. “Hello,” Mars replied. The monk stood back up. “I go by Dylis, your highness. Thank you for stepping up and taking charge.” Mars laughed and shook her head. “No need to thank me, Just doing my duty, haha.”  
“If it’s just between us...I’m not so sure of Osmond as the new leader either…See...a few of my family and friends were killed in the Great Massacre, the one at the last banquet...”  
“...I’m so sorry…”  
“It’s alright, I appreciate it though.”  
Suddenly Mars got an idea. “Dylis, meet me here tomorrow?” She asked. Dylis nodded, “Of course, your highness.”

Later, when she was done speaking with Dylis, Mars ran back to Rizet and Adel. “So what was that about?” Adel asked. “I’ll tell you the plan in a second,” Mars replied, before running over to Froku. “Froku, can you please read this out loud?” She asked, handing him a scroll. Froku read the paper over and grinned, “Of course, your highness.”


End file.
